


The Shape Of My Shadow Is Melancholy

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [16]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Joey is a crazy motherfucker, Knives, Mention of torture, Stabbing, Violence, but he has determination, he has no chill, i'll give him that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: what happens to Sammy Lawrence when he arrives at the studio. (before game)





	The Shape Of My Shadow Is Melancholy

Breathe in, breathe out. 

Deep breathes. 

Close your eyes and all will be fine. 

…

All was not fine, Joey surmised. Sitting there in a stiff wooden chair, with the screams of his experiments piercing through the studios walls. He had managed to botch another attempt at a perfect Boris but alas, the ringing screams shouted his failure. Why was this difficult? He had made a perfect Alice. A little crazy yes but she had potential. 

So why this? 

Why now?

He hadn’t really expected his music director to ever come back but even so, Joey had wrote Susie’s name upon the fading paper and sure enough! A sour Sammy Lawrence comes skulking right through the front doors. He had laughed when Susie returned upon the same mentioning of Sammy in her letter. How pathetically romantic. 

Joey scrapes his hands across his chair arm, dragging blood across the wood. You repeat an action so many times and sure enough, you’re left with stumps for fingers. Bloody stumps. It didn’t hurt though, even when his nails slowly peeled themselves away from his skin, cracked. It didn’t hurt either, when the flesh began to wear away and his bone showed through. It made a lovely noise, his finger bone. A gentle scraping.

It eased his mind.

Ah but yes, what to do with his current predicament. A single Music Director strapped and tied to a table. Faint groans leaving his mouth. Joey wanders if the bang to his head hurt at all. Though that would soon matter little.

“Uuungh” Sammy groans, alerting his boss to his near wakefulness. Joey rises from his chair, small droplets of blood dripping at his fingertips. Oh, he couldn’t wait.

“Wakey, wakey Mr Lawrence!” he gentle pats the side of Sammy’s face. “You know its bad to sleep on the job” Joey chastises.

“Drew…? What’s going on?” Sammy tries to raise his body up but finds he can’t. Joey can’t help the smile that spreads his face, his momentary failure fleeing him. 

“Oh I wouldn’t do that, Mr Lawrence, I would hate to get you dirty before the ritual” Joey chirps, his grin splitting his face.   
“What ritual? What are you talking about??” Sammy voice rises as he struggles against his bonds. The rope burns into his skin at the movement and Sammy grits his teeth, fear making ice run through his veins. 

“I would so love to tell you my plans, truly but that would ruin the fun now” Joey simpers, leaning against Sammy’s form. He glances at Sammy’s face and his smile falls. “Come now, Lawrence! Surely you love surprises?” he rests his chin on his hand, looking over Sammy’s pissed face.

Sammy breathes in deeply, “where’s Susie?” he asks through gritted teeth. 

“Where she belongs” Joey replies easily.

“Where is she!!” Sammy bellows, pulling harshly against his restraints. God be damned if anything happened to her. He should have come sooner.

Joey leans closely into Sammy’s face and whispers “she’s been reborn” with a childlike glee before prancing away. 

It dawns on Sammy that Susie is no longer of this world or, not completely. Who knows what this lunatic has done. “No!!” Sammy screams, “no, Susie…” his voice breaks at saying her name. Everything he loved and desired of her was now gone, taken by the clutches of Joey Drew.

“Aaaw why so glum? If it eases your mind she was able to realise her dream” Joey rubs his bony stumps together, the matter seeming trivial and blasé. 

“Fuck. You.” Sammy breathes out heavily, tears streaming down his face. His hope at seeing his beloved crushed.

“Funny you should say that” Joey begins, picking up a knife from a table beside Sammy, “she said the exact same thing when I told her you were gone. Although, she screamed a lot more” Joey waves the knife to the side, the memory of her shrill screaming still buzzing in his mind. “It was a joy for me when I finally cut her tongue out. I like to keep all my sacrifices fully bodied but I had to make an exception for that one” he continues absentmindedly.

“I hope you burn” Sammy murmurs, tears filling his vision and the sweet voice of Susie filling his mind. 

“The shape of my shadow is melancholy, Lawrence” Joey states dramatically, hand over his heart in a wounded fashion. “It’ll be a fun show to see you two meet” his smile greedily takes up his face and before Sammy has any room to shout some further insult at Joey, he plunges the knife into Sammy’s chest. 

“Sheep, sheep, sheep, it’s time for bed” Joey begins to sing lightly as he unties Lawrence from his bonds, the knife left sitting in his body. 

“In the morning you may wake” Joey continues singing, his pitch rising and falling on random syllables.

“Or in the morning” He hefts Sammy onto his shoulder and begins a casual pace to the ink machine.

“You’ll be dead”.

**Author's Note:**

> hey did you like this fic?  
> if ya did please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
